


Bastet and Little Daniel... Troublemakers Number One and Two

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: Disclaimer: You know I don't own them.(Telepathy between Bastet and Daniel is in italics)++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... Troublemakers Number One and Two

_Still on P6X-835_

" _All hail the wicked witch is dead._ " Almost as soon as Daniel made that announcement the Stargate engaged. Standing near Colonel Hargraves he watched each chevron light up and lock in place. When his dad, Sam and two more SG teams came through, he thought this was it... dad was really going to give it to him.

Walking over the rocky path littered with dead Jaffa, and one very dead Goa'uld, Jack pushed his shades up on top of his head. Stopping directly in front of _troublemaker number one - Bastet_ and _troublemaker number two - Danny_ , he drummed fingers on top of his P-90. "You hurt anywhere, kiddo?"

"Uh uh." To his pet Daniel said, " _I'm probably grounded until I'm eighteen... again. Not sure about you though._ "

" _Your father appears very upset with us, as is his right. But what I did had to be done._ "

Interrupting what Jack imagined was sure to be a rousing conversation between the two troublemakers, he stared down at the cat but directed the question to Danny boy. "'B' okay too?" The feline's fur was ruffled and a bit dirty in places, as were his kid's face and clothes, but Bastet appeared unharmed.

"Uh huh." Shuffling away from dad, backing up, Daniel came to an abrupt halt when he came up against Colonel Hargrave's long legs. The officer placed a steadying hand on his shoulder so he didn't fall down.

"Ya know, peanut, for a guy whose job literally deals with," Jack air quoted, " _words_ , you're doing a piss poor job of communicating with me."

" _Oh yeahsureyabetcha dad's pissed._ " Daniel waited for Bastet's thoughts on it. _  
_

" _I assume by that you mean he is quite angry, child, I already pointed that out to you._ " The boy made a face which Bastet couldn't interpret. She became resigned to the fact that there would be some type of punishment for her actions as well. 

"Hargraves, any casualties?" O'Neill quickly did the math, as he looked around, and it appeared that all the teams were present and accounted for. Always a good thing in his book.

"Got some minor wounds to deal with that's about it." Crooking a finger, Hargraves waited for O'Neill to step closer. "I was so involved in the firefight that it shocked the hell out of me when Daniel's cat came out of nowhere. I didn't even realize your kid had come through the gate until Am-heh was dead."

Lips thinning into a tight line, O'Neill gave a jerky nod of his head to the other officer. "Not anything you could have done about it anyway."

"I have to admit that I was struck dumb when Bastet got past that Goa'uld's shield and disabled the ribbon device." Hargraves was still impressed with that bit of handiwork.

" _Whoa! Get out of town! She did what again?_ " And so this was how O'Neill learned of another talent the cat possessed. "I'll be damned."

"And there's something else you need to see." Leading the way over, Hargraves stopped and pointed to one of the bodies on the ground. Kicking the cover partially off, exposing the woman's head, he turned to look at O'Neill. "This her?" Having not had any dealings with the alien woman, Hargraves wanted it confirmed that this was Lucira.

"Yup." O'Neill nodded his head and waited for Hargraves to cover her back up. He couldn't feel anything for the dead woman, not when she held that knife against his kid's neck. Changing the subject, there was something else on his mind. "Ya get any cool stash off the Jaffa?"

"My men gathered up all the weapons that weren't destroyed. So far just normal staff weapons and zats from what I could tell." Hargraves then left to rejoin his teammates.

Ferretti came jogging over to O'Neill's side. "That cat of Daniel's is something else."

"She's _something_ all right," mumbled O'Neill.

"Well Daniel's already told me how they speak to each other," said Ferretti. "Which I think is awesome by the way. And now Bastet can go through Goa'uld shielding." Whistling through his teeth, he added, "I have a feeling you're going to need her on SG-1." At the pained look O'Neill gave him, he began chuckling. "Gotta go round up my guys. See ya on the other side."

"Sir," Carter had a hand on Daniel's shoulder to make sure the little boy didn't run off again. Bastet was still in the child's arms. "We good to go back?"

"Nothing left for us to do here except help them get the weapons through," replied O'Neill.

"If it were not for young Daniel's pet I am not certain if we would have stopped Am-heh." Teal'c had silently approached his teammates, startling them.

"How many times have I told you not to do that, big guy?" O'Neill glared at his large friend.

"Dad, how much trouble am I in?" Fidgeting beside Sam, Daniel was worrying about what to expect once they got home. That's all that he could think of and it was causing him a lot of anxiety. The worst thing he imagined was being banned from the SGC for a considerable time. That one was a killer.

"I'll figure it out later, squirt." Sticking a finger out to stroke Bastet under the chin, O'Neill grimaced. "I can tell that I'll be bald as Hammond before my time because of you, 'B', and Danny boy."

" _Little one, why does your father call me that?_ "

" _Cause dad's used to giving everyone a nickname or else he shortens a person's given name for the fun of it._ " Laughing, earning a quirked brow from dad in curiosity, Daniel continued, " _Personally I think it's cause he can't remember people's names._ "

" _So I have to get used to hearing him call me that?_ " Bastet was not sure she liked it.

" _Listen, when I was an adult he called me so many weird names it's a wonder I never wrung his neck back then. Now, being this size, I still have to put up with it._ " Rolling his eyes, Daniel glanced at the cat. " _So if I can roll with it so can you._ "

" _Child, what has your father called you that was weird?_ "

" _Mmmmm, let's see. There was 'plant boy' then 'rock boy', just to name a few when I was bigger._ " Kissing the top of Bastet's head, he smiled. " _At least you don't have to worry about being called 'munchkin'... 'peanut'... 'squirt'... and 'short stuff'._ "

Having heard the colonel calling the boy some of those very names, Bastet resigned herself to being simply called 'B'.

"Okay, you two. Now that you're done talking, let's shake a leg." Walking over to the DHD O'Neill glanced over at Carter, signaling for her to dial it up. Once the wormhole was established he picked up his protesting kid, cat and all, and started up the steps to the gate. Looking over his shoulder toward the other teams he announced, "And we're moving."

++++

_Later, back at the SGC - General Hammond's office_

"Daniel, I'm going to leave your punishment up to your father." Sitting back in his chair, Hammond studied Bastet closely. Such an innocent looking animal and yet there seemed to be many facets to her. "Bastet, I can totally understand your reasons for doing what you did but we don't do that here. There are reasons this is a military establishment and why we have protocols to follow." Glancing at the tiny archaeologist, Hammond shook his head. "Son, make sure she gets the point I'm trying to make."

" _You're getting off easy if that's all the general's going to say to you. But, Bastet, you got it right? We have to follow orders here. Even if I'm one of the major rule breakers._ " Daniel tapped her on the nose to make sure she was paying attention.

" _You may inform him that he does not have to worry about me doing something like this again, young one._ "

Daniel started laughing, shoulders shaking. Dad stared back at him like he'd gone loony, as did the general.

" _Did I say something to amuse you again?_ "

" _Yeah, you did._ " Still giggling, Daniel got a hold of himself enough to explain things. _"It's just the way you phrased it. I've made those same exact promises word for word to dad and General Hammond before when I was an adult and even now as mini me but I kept breaking them._ " Smiling, he winced. " _So_ _I'm probably not the greatest person to tell you to obey those orders._ "

" _I would not think of disobeying your general again,_ " she sniffed. " _I shall ask permission first._ "

"Daniel?" Hammond realized he'd have to get used to them silently communicating but at times it was a bit unnerving.

"Sir, she said she'll behave." Crossing fingers behind his back, Daniel grinned. "Also that she'd ask permission first before doing something you may not like."

"Why do I think there was more to your conversation than that, kiddo?" Jack didn't trust the amusement dancing in his son's bright blue eyes. Turning to stare at his son's partner in crime, it was the first time he really noticed the intelligence in her eyes. Shuddering away the heebie-jeebies at the mere thought that Bastet was way smarter than all of them, Jack would worry about that later.

_The End... or is it?_


End file.
